Rin x Haru Short -- First Kiss
by SkyBaby17
Summary: It's a sleepover, and during a game of Truth or Dare, young Haru receives his first kiss from a feisty Rin.


"It's awesome that you could all make it on such short notice!" Nagisa, aged twelve years old, sat down in the circle with his friends on his living room carpet. Last weekend, he'd invited his friends from the elementary swim team; Rin looked around the room at the people Nagisa had gathered. Kou, his little sister, and his friends, Makoto and Haruka.

"I was told I could use the bath here," Haru pointed out, and Makoto smiled at him. Rin felt some kind of emotion stir inside of him; he wasn't sure why, but it really bothered him that Makoto looked at Haru like that. "Later," Nagisa chirped. "First, we get to play games!" He turned to Rin. "Want to play ... _Truth or Dare?"_

Rin shrugged; it seemed like fun, but he'd only played once before, and when he had, he'd broken his finger. "I'll play," Haru chimed in, and Makoto nodded. "I'll play, too," he said. Kou, from where she sat in Nagisa's chair, called, "I'll pass. I'm tired." She rolled over, covering her face with her hands. "I swear, I'll kill someone if I wake up with marker on my face!"

Nagisa propped up a lamp. The clock in the living room struck eleven, and Rin suddenly got excited. "I'll go first!" Nagisa crossed his legs. "Makoto! Truth or Dare?" Makoto tilted his head to one side. "Truth," he replied, a bit awkwardly. Nagisa thought for a moment. "Are you the one who threw Miranda's pizza yesterday at lunch?"

Makoto glared at him. "I'd never do that!" Nagisa shrugged. "Your turn." Makoto shifted awkwardly. "I'll pass it back to you," he replied. Nagisa blinked once, then turned to Rin. "Truth or Dare?" Rin's eyes gleamed. "Dare!" Nagisa narrowed his eyes. "I dare you to _kiss Haru!" _

"What?!" Haru lurched back, and Rin's eyes widened. "Y-you can't do that!" Rin scrambled up so that he was on all fours. "That's not allowed!" Nagisa crossed his arms. "I dared ya, so ya gotta do it." Rin hesitated, looking over at Haru. Haru was looking at the floor, his face a light red color. _I couldn't do it. _

"If you don't," Nagisa said after a while, "then Makoto has to!" Makoto jumped higher than Haru had, his entire face darkening. "You can't be serious!" Nagisa laughed. Rin still hesitated, feeling himself tense up. He didn't want Makoto to do it, but he had practically frozen in place. Nagisa glanced at both of them impatiently. Haruka shifted back a few inches, looking both anxious and uncomfortable.

Finally, Makoto moved forward. He got close to Haru, and Rin saw both of them blush hard. Rin felt a surge of anger; _don't you do it. _Makoto leaned in a little, and Haru's eyes widened. At this moment, Rin balled his hands into a fist and lurched forward, slapping his palm across Makoto's cheek, leaving a large red mark on the face of the stunned brunette boy.

"Whoa, Rin!" Nagisa lurched forward, putting his hands between Rin and Makoto. "What's your damage?!" Rin let out an angry huff, but then shook his head. "It...it was _my _dare, wasn't it?" He turned around, grabbing Haru's shirt collar and pulling his friend up to him. He wasted no time in kissing Haru, dragging it out very slightly before letting go.

Haru landed back on the ground with a light thump. Makoto, still in shock from being hit, glanced over at Rin. "That hurt," he muttered. Rin wondered if Makoto was referring to the slap or the kiss.

"You guys are all so _loud!" _Kou rolled over, looking frustrated. "Can't you play a quieter game?" Nagisa rolled his eyes. "Aw, Gou, you're no fun." She glared at him. "It's Kou," she told him. Nagisa ignored her. "She's right, though. Maybe we can keep playing in the morning." He stood up. "I know it was a short game, but..."

Nagisa glanced over at Makoto. Rin felt a surge of guilt, seeing Makoto putting an ice-pack on his red cheek. "Anyways," Nagisa continued, "let's just go to bed for tonight. Is that alright, Makoto?" Makoto shrugged. "I don't mind," he replied. Rin, for the first time since kissing him, looked over at Haruka. His friend was looking at the floor, a look of disappointment in his eyes. Rin coughed. "Are you alright?"

Haruka looked up at him. "That was my first kiss."

"Are you alright, Makoto? I'm really sorry." Rin rested a hand on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto smiled and nodded. "Of course I'm alright! That hurt, though." He still had a look of confusion in his eyes. Rin wished he could explain what had come over him, and why he'd hit his friend, but his mind drew a blank.

"We should arrange the beds," Nagisa told them as he entered the room, throwing a pillow on one of the beds. "I have two beds in here, since I got the guest room." He laughed a little. "Makoto, why don't you sleep with me? Rin, you and Haru can share that bed over there."

Nagisa pointed at the other bed; it was a light blue color, like water, and Haru seemed to like that. It was also near the window, and Rin couldn't help but worry how cold that bed would be. "It'll be fine," Haru replied, his eyes shining. "Thank you, Nagisa." He looked over at Makoto. "Goodnight," he murmured. Makoto smiled and nodded. "Goodnight."

By the time Rin heard snoring from Nagisa and Makoto's bed, it had been almost half an hour of him just laying there, staring at the ceiling. "Rin?" Haru's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Are you alright?" Rin shrugged, putting his arms behind his head. "I feel bad. I didn't mean to hit him, you know?"

Haru shrugged, his eyes reflecting the light of the moon. "Well, you did." Rin looked away, feeling his heart sink. "I don't know what came over me." Haru was silent for a while, so Rin added, "sorry for stealing your first kiss."

Haru sighed. "It's not something you gotta apologize for," he replied halfheartedly. "It's not like I didn't like it. I just didn't expect it to be _you_ who was gonna kiss me." Rin took serious offense to that. "You wanted Makoto, didn't you?"

He regretted the words the moment he said them.

Haru never answered him. Rin sat in the dark silence for another long period of time, facing away from Haru, towards the window. Finally, he heard a series of soft snores from the boy next to him. Haru even seemed to coo in his sleep, and Rin felt a bit overwhelmed by how adorable that was.

His cheeks reddened a little. Haru was so...vulnerable when he was sleeping. Rin rolled over to face him; Haru still gently snored when Rin brushed away his bangs, getting a good look at his face. Rin finally gathered the courage to roll over. He was now positioned over his friend, keeping enough distance so that his body didn't press against Haru's, but close enough to where their noses were touching.

His heart was racing as he leaned down, ready to kiss Haru again, to taste him...but something stopped him. He just couldn't bring himself to do it; it was _embarrassing, _even if he was the only one awake. Suddenly, he noticed that Haru wasn't snoring anymore. His eyes widened, and he looked down to see a pair of shining blue eyes looking up at him.

"Aren't you going to do it?"

Rin's entire body was tense, and a dark blush covered his face. "I...I..."

Haru smiled at him, his eyes glowing. He reached up, wrapping his hands around Rin's neck and pulling him down, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Rin's eyes widened as Haru kissed him, and his heart nearly stopped. Haru held the kiss for quite some time, occasionally moving his mouth in rhythmic motions.

Rin finally relaxed, deepening the kiss, placing both of his hands on either side of Haru's head and pulling him closer. He felt his friend's warm breath on his cheeks whenever he breathed from his nose, and could see the blush on Haru's cheeks. Rin pulled away, resting his head on Haru's chest and wrapping his arms around his friend.

He allowed his body to rest atop of Haru's, feeling the warmth from the boy.

"To answer your question," Haru muttered to the half asleep Rin, running his fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead, "I wouldn't rather it have been anyone but you."


End file.
